The Great Asian War
2029 In Hong Kong, major pro-democracy protests go for more than two weeks, Chinese police order a crackdown, massacring 115 civilian protesters (July). Similar protests in Lhasa and Urumqi erupt and leads to a strong movement of nationalism and independence, the PLA declares martial law in those areas and more than 500 protesters are killed by riot-control squads (August). The ISIS elects their caliph and are recognized by all Asian countries (October). Revolutions in Perth and western Australia start the Australian National Socialist Revolution (November). The ISIS take control of the Red Sea Ports in Saudi Arabia, the invasion is stopped by Saudi soldiers and a deal is made for appeasement, The Indonesian Revolution brings a military dictatorship to Indonesia (December). 2030 Massive firing occurs on the India-Pakistan border in Kashmir and on the India-China border in Ladakh. These clashes leave 50 troops dead and 80 wounded (January). Kagoshima Rocket Crisis, North Korea allegedly fires a rocket in the center of the Kagoshima prefecture, leaving 12 dead and 30 injured, resulting in a diplomatic confrontation between Japan, North Korea, and China, and Taiwan (February). Massive firing near Myanmar-China border leaves 23 troops dead and 40 injured. A hostile military confrontation occurs on the Thai border with Cambodia and Laos, a Cambodian plane allegedly flies through Thailand's air zone for Laos (March). Indonesian cruisers enter Indian naval zone, a hostile naval confrontation occurs when an Indian destroyer sprays the Indonesian cruiser with a water cannon and the Indonesian cruiser sprays the destroyers back (May). The ISIS invades and captures Kuwait, opens war on Iran (June). A summit is held is Dhaka regarding the aggressive actions of many Asian countries (July). Leaders from India, Japan, South Korea, Nepal, Taiwan, Burma, Malaysia, Thailand, Saudi Arabia, and Iran meet to discuss the future of Asian peace, agree on economic sanctions on seven nations, the economic and defense pact called the United Democratic Front (UDF), approved and established (August). Vietnamese frigates enter Philippine sea border, a naval confrontation leaves five ships sunk, including a trade ship (October). A meeting is held in Haikou, China deciding on a way to counter the effects of UDF sanctions. China, Vietnam, Indonesia, Australia, Cambodia, Pakistan, North Korea, and ISIS approve a new economic and defense deal called the People Progress Alliance (PPA), approved and established (November). 2031 India declares war on Pakistan, launches Operation "Rajkot" with 1.5 million troops (January). The IAF launches airstrikes near Karachi and Islamabad, advances deep into Pakistani territory with paratroopers and tanks (February). China opens war on Burma, air raid on Naypyidaw kills 1,500 civilians, orders main attack with 2 million troops (March). India aids Burma against Chinese forces, provides supplies and air support, but fails to repel Chinese advance on Naypyidaw (April). China plans an invasion, launches air raids on Gangtok, Shimla and Dehradun; a massive air battle takes place (400 planes lost: 83 Indian, 317 Chinese) , China calls off the attack and decides to focus on Burma (May-June). Pakistan is finally captured by Indian forces (July). Indonesia attacks and captures Malaysian Borneo and Brunei, sends navy near Singapore's coast (August). The ISIS surrounds Abdan and begins a long siege (September). A massive democratic rally is held in Pyongyang, North Korea to protest against the government (October). North Korea launches massive invasion in retaliation for democratic rally (November). 2032 A stalemate occurs on the North Korea-South Korea border, North Korea suffers a total of 2,000 casualties the first week (January). Naypyidaw and Mandalay retaken by Burmese and Indian forces (March). China launches invasion of Nepal, massive air battle over Kathmandu, 250 planes lost: (47 Nepalese, 93 Indian, 100 Chinese), PLA air force loses all of its planes used to bomb Kathmandu, but still manages to send paratroopers into the city (April). Laotian and Cambodian troops launch a surprise attack on Thailand, advance 80 km in one week, then halt (May). Melbourne and Sydney fall to ANSR, '''Canberra under siege by Australian fascist party forces (June). An attack on an Urumqi military base by Uighur rebels kill 50 PLA troops (July). Indonesia begins operation to capture Singapore (August). Thai military launch counterattack on Laos and Cambodia, stalemate occurs around 30 km inside Thai territory (September). 10 PLA troops discovered near Ladakh, taken prisoner by Indian forces (October). China plans '''Operation "Great Wealth," '''the invasion of India (November). A summit is held in Mumbai with diplomats of 10 UDF nations to '''plan for future invasions by China and Indonesia, as well as by Laos, Cambodia, and Vietnam (December). 2033 Operation "Great Wealth" begins, China encircles Pokhara, Kathmandu, and Lalitpur, Nepal's army collapses and the PLA advances south (January). Indian troops retreat to Faizabad and Gorakhpur, prepare fortifications (February). PLA continues to attack Indian positions, but fails as machine gunners and artillery mow down invasion forces in large numbers (March). PLA captures Motihari, Gangtok, and Arunachal Pradesh, but loses 2 million troops compared to 400,000 Indian troops (April). Chinese PLA troops continue to invade, but fail to gain territory and lose 3 million troops in the attempt (May-October). Battle of Hainan Dao, Taiwanese army launches invasion of Hainan Dao and captures Haikou (November). 2034 Indian generals plan Operation "Hundred Lakes" to gain control of lost territories, a harsh Himalayan winter sets in, disabling many Chinese army operations (January). Indian army begins operation "Hundred Lakes" from Lakhimpur, encircling and cutting off supply lines (February). Battle of Lhasa, 2.5 million PLA troops taken prisoner (March). Tibet and Nepal are liberated (April). Thai military captures Vientiane and Phnom Penh but is forced to retreat. Stalemate on the ISIS border with Iran brings peace talks (May). Xinjiang liberated with the help of Uighur separatists (June-October). 2035 Operation "Mainland" begins, struggle to take southern China (January). Democracy rebels along with Thai, India, and Burmese troops take Kunming, and Hong Kong (March). The Chinese Communist Part orders all government personnel and troops out of major southern Chinese cities (May). Southern China completely liberated by UDF troops (October). 2036 Invasion of Laos and Cambodia by allies, Vientiane and Phnom Penh liberated (January). Agreement is made for the republic of Indochina in Bangkok, a democratic government installed (March). The borders are redrawn as so: Category:Wars Category:Asia Category:Geopolitics 2030s